


Slow as a Glacier Makes Its Way Down to the Rhine

by deerna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Trans Male Character, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: A quiet morning for the two commanders.“Well, just because we’re awake it doesn’t mean we have to get up yet,” Gabriel murmured, pulling Jack against his body, his back fitting perfectly against the curve of his stomach. “I don’t know you, but I have plans to take advantage of the time we have, and enjoy myself thoroughly,” he said, sliding his hands down Jack’s front.





	Slow as a Glacier Makes Its Way Down to the Rhine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Aiden for the commission!

Five in the morning. No matter how comfortable the sheets and the pillows were, how warm their bed was, how dark they kept their room, Jack always woke up with a slight jolt, a stutter in his breathing, a quiet groan. Even when he had scheduled time to sleep in, Jack rolled over slightly, ready to get up, before remembering himself and laying on his side with a huff. It made Gabriel smile.

“You awake?” Jack asked, voice still rough with sleep.

Gabriel chuckled. “I am."

Jack groaned, the muscles of his smooth back bunching up as he dragged both hands down his face. “How long?”

“Half a hour, maybe?” Blackwatch started working earlier than Jack’s golden boys in blue coats did. “I tried to fall back asleep, but-”

“ -old habits die hard,” Jack finished for him, rolling over to face him. He looked gorgeous even if tired, mussed with sleep, a hint of stubble all over his jaw glinting in the suggestion of light that came through the gaps in the blinds.

“We’ll sleep when we’re dead,” Gabriel joked, leaning in for a kiss, laughing when Jack hummed at him, annoyed.

“Don’t say that, you asshole,” Jack grumbled, a whisper against Gabriel’s lips, hands pressing on his chest, short nails scratching at his skin, before rolling over again, restless and moody, a grumpy tone in his voice. “First day off since forever, and we can’t even enjoy the fact that we don’t need to be up at ass o’clock...”

“Well, just because we’re awake it doesn’t mean we have to get up yet,” Gabriel murmured, pulling Jack against his body, his back fitting perfectly against the curve of his stomach. “I don’t know you, but I have plans to take advantage of the time we have, and enjoy myself thoroughly,” he said, sliding his hands down Jack’s front.

Jack's frown smoothed out and the corner of his mouth turned up. “Again? Didn’t you... _enjoy_ yourself enough last night?”

Gabriel stopped. “Are you telling me you’re not in the mood for morning sex?”

“I didn't say that. It’s just- it’s just the first day, and we have a whole week to ourselves, are you seriously planning to spend it having sex?”

A grin curved Gabriel’s mouth. “Well-”

Jack laughed and pulled him into a kiss. It started playful and light, full of nipping and pulling back just enough to force Gabriel to chase him, but then it got lazier, deeper, hotter, a slow slide of lips and tongues that by itself was enough to burn Gabriel from the inside out. Wandering hands slipped in Gabriel’s boxers, squeezing his buttocks, teasing his growing erection. The thin shirt Jack wore to bed suddenly became an unbearable barrier between them; Gabriel pulled and tugged at it, forced them to pause so that Jack could remove the offending piece of clothing, so that Gabriel could have him naked and perfect and warm under him.

Gabriel pressed a kiss to his neck, mouthing at the pulse point, sucking carefully at the soft skin on his throat, not hard enough to leave marks, but hard enough to drag a low whine out of Jack. He kept kissing lower and lower, between his collarbones, between his pecs, leaving a damp trail of soft bites down his abs, Jack’s fingers digging into the back of his shoulders, caressing the nape of his neck, brushing over his close-cropped hair, encouraging and relaxing. He licked into Jack wide and slow, enjoying his laboured breath, his wet gasps before closing his lips around his dick, pulling a loud moan out of him. His own hips stuttered, dragging his hard-on against the sheets, searching for friction and relief.

For a moment, Gabriel entertained the notion of eating Jack out for hours, dragging orgasms after orgasms out of him, as slowly as glaciers move, pleasuring him with his mouth, worshipping him with his tongue. But he was too impatient for that, then; he just wanted to bury himself in Jack’s tight heat, to feel his nails dig into his back, to be devoured by his kisses.

They had done that very same thing only the night before, but from Jack’s murmured begging it sounded like it had been years ago; with impatient fingers he guided Gabriel inside himself, legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deep.

Gabriel pressed his face in Jack’s neck, breathing him in, panting as he felt him squeeze around him, thrusting in him slowly, savouring every push, every syllable of his name that dropped from Jack’s lips. He came up for air as Jack got close, frantic hands gripping his hip, his arm, his neck, rubbing down against his own dick, just to look at him while he came, a deep flush spreading down his chest, expression pinched, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slack in a soundless shout. Gabriel loved him.

“Jack,” he choked out, making him hiss, over sensitive and tender, as he pulled out. He was still hard. It was his turn to gasp when Jack closed a hand around the shaft and worked him with practised ease. He couldn’t almost see his face, all his world suddenly focusing in Jack’s palm. It wasn’t long before Gabriel spilled all over his fingers with a low moan, mind fuzzy and mouth dry.

He laid down next to Jack, wrapping his arms around his middle, enjoying the warmth, the dampness and the strong scent of their lovemaking. Jack cleaned his hand in his discarded shirt before cuddling close. They were going to race each other to the shower in a minute, leaving the loser to change the sheets and to do a load of laundry, as they always did; but as long as it lasted, it would’ve been quiet.

It made Gabriel smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/somewhatclear) and [tumblr](https://somewhatclear.tumblr.com).


End file.
